This invention relates to personal media devices and, more particularly, to a folded flex assembly for personal media devices.
The proliferation of compact portable personal media devices (e.g., portable MP3 players, portable video players, and media capable cellular telephones) has created a need for even more compact and feature rich media devices.
One problem with existing media devices such as cellular telephones is that the media device has limited space available on it's internal circuit board or boards to support various media, communications, and other processing features that typical users now desire in a compact media device. Accordingly, there is a need for more efficiently arranging the various components within a media device to, for example, enable the inclusion of more components that support more service features.
Another problem with existing media devices is that the configuration or arrangement of various internal components is constrained by the size or position of the circuit board or boards, and their components, within the media device. The need to arrange a component or components at certain circuit board locations can effect the overall size, shape, or form-factor of a media device. Accordingly, there is a need for more flexible arrangement of internal components in a media device to enable more flexible design of the size, shape, or form-factor of a media device.
Another problem with existing media devices is that certain internal components are susceptible to physical stresses such as physical shock or vibrations that can degrade the performance of these components. Accordingly, there is a need to provide more structural rigidity for certain internal components to enhance performance and make the media device more robust and reliable in an environment subject to physical stresses.